


all that's left to say

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: remember my last [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: EVERYTHING FEELS, End of the World, Epilogue, Everybody Dies, Gen, Goodbye, I Did Not Die, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Sorry, I'm so so so so sorry, It Will Be Okay, Nevermind Sealand is dying, One Shot, Post-Apocalypse, Sealand is a Gift To Humanity, Sealand is a country, Sealand is a father, Spamano feels, USUK feels, except Sealand, not sure, you're not alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing- they left behind a final message, and there's only one person left to find it.</p><p>One thing- Sealand's finally a country, but it's nothing like what he wanted.</p><p>One thing- an epilogue of sorts.</p><p>All's well that ends well, as they say- even when all doesn't end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all that's left to say

**Author's Note:**

> Poem is "Do Not Stand By My Grave And Weep" by Mary Elizabeth Frye.
> 
> This got deep kind of quickly.
> 
> "WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?"
> 
> N.E. stands for New Era.

The last thing that remained of the greatest countries in history was a poem carved into a smooth black stone that laid  untouched in the ashes of one of the greatest cities on earth.

* * *

>  

_Do not stand at my grave and weep_

> A small boy steps onto shore, a quiet oil drill of stone and broken hopes mysteriously moved into the harbor. Tear tracks run down his face, his wide blue eyes sad and grieving.
> 
> His physical form is growing years and years older by the day, turning him into what could equate to a mature adult. He's finally a country but this isn't what he wanted. Everyone he's ever known is gone, disappeared into the fire and explosions, burnt away into ashes.

_I am not there; I do not sleep._

> They live in heaven and they live on earth. They live in the forces of nature and in the soil.
> 
> Those are the two choices a country has after death- to go to Heaven, or to fade until your atoms match the universe's, your soul living among the stars.

_I am a thousand winds that blow,_

> "Say goodbye to your broken hopes," the wind seems to whisper, "Life will get better, I promise."
> 
> The boy tries to listen.

_I am the diamond glints on snow,_

> Snow falls on barren ground, covering the scorched earth with blindingly white frost.
> 
> A new start for a world destroyed in fire and explosions- a rebirth in ice.

_I am the sun on ripened grain,_

> The snow melts in the growing warmth of the sunlight.
> 
> A flower shoots up out of the long barren dirt, far in the future and long ago.

_I am the gentle autumn rain._

> Rain comes, quenching the thirst of the parched roots.
> 
> Life returns to a planet of few flowers.

_When you awaken in the morning's hush_

> After many, many years, another country is born.
> 
> Dark brown hair and the largest eyebrows the world has ever seen.
> 
> The boy opens his eyes, and Sealand sees the boy's emerald green orbs, just like jerk England's.
> 
> "Papa," the boy whispers, and Sealand, whose hair is already becoming streaked with gray, is taken aback.
> 
> At the same age that China was when the apocalypse came, he has children now, just like that jerk England.

_I am the swift uplifting rush_

> Sealand can feel himself dying.
> 
> "Goodbye..." A voice trails off.
> 
> His soul flies to Heaven, where he sees Britain.
> 
> "So you're finally here, Peter," Britain says. Though the country died long ago, Sealand can see the color and life his cheeks still contain.
> 
> "My name's Sealand, Britain," The old, old man says. His children are all he cares about now. Old grudges are gone- he is no longer the stubborn child he used to be.

_Of quiet birds in circled flight._

> He decides to go back to earth in the wind and the stars and the clouds. He isn't needed in Heaven, which is full of loving couples and peaceful souls- he is needed back on earth, where his children are.
> 
> They are who he truly cares about.

_I am the soft stars that shine at night._

> Scattered atoms.
> 
> A collective consciousness- a collective dream.
> 
> Floating among the stars.
> 
> Watching over the multitudes of his children.
> 
> Happiness, in a way.

_Do not stand at my grave and cry,_

> It is only his favorite son, the first new country, that visits his grave, who remembers the man who raised them all.
> 
> The atoms see the boy crying.
> 
> They send the wind to caress his cheek, to comfort him. "Life will get better, I promise," They try to say.
> 
> And the boy tries to listen.

_I am not there; **I did not die.**_

 

* * *

'I did not die' was scratched deeper into the stone than the rest of the poem as if someone had wanted everyone else to know a final secret.

***

There is a single gravestone buried on the cliffs. Next to it, wedged into the ground, is a stone with a poem from long ago carved into it. The words on the gravestone read like this:

 

**PETER KIRKLAND**

**?- 3000 N. E.**

**A FATHER TO US ALL**

 

**DO NOT STAND AT MY GRAVE AND WEEP.**

**I AM NOT HERE;**

**I DID NOT DIE**

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, same as with the first story- please comment/ leave kudos if you like the story or want to suggest a song.  
> Even though this is an epilogue of sorts, I'm pretty sure I'll be doing America's story soon (I Lived or Marching On by OneRepublic) or Russia (Beware the Frozen Heart from Frozen) or Germany (Wake Me Up by Avicii).  
> Oh, and I still have that Chibitalia surprise hidden up my sleeve. (Possibly)
> 
> Feel free to suggest songs for characters!
> 
> And did you like it? Feel free to comment/leave kudos if you do.  
> Or just comment if you don't.


End file.
